Xena Warrior Princess
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: Angela needs a favor from Brennan and it involves an outfit that is very...Xena like.A collaborative work by me and Americanchick!
1. The Favor

Hello out there! This is a collaborative work between me (Heavensdarkrosechild) and Americanchick!

Let us know what you think!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"But you promised" cried Angela.

"I never promised Angela. I simply agreed to help you with your dilemma _**if**_ I had the time. I foolishly consented to my involvement without obtaining the parameters to which I'd be agreeing. Now that I have obtained and processed the parameters I have come to the conclusion that my time is better spent elsewhere, specifically here identifying remains." Brennan responded logically mapping out her reasoning.

"I really need your help" Angela said quietly

"I think unidentified remains trump playing dress up" Brennan said giving a slight eye roll at her best friend's behavior

"Not dress up, modeling" Angela said firmly, "and it's for an important art gallery presentation…I wouldn't ask if I wasn't in a jam" she wheedled

"Jam?!" Brennan asked, confusion coloring her words, "What does jam-" Angela gave her a look "…oh you weren't being literal… You were using the connotation of the word to express your predicament."

"Please, Bren" Angela implored ignoring her friend's musings.

Brennan sighed, "I don't know why but I feel compelled to succumb to your pleading"

"That feeling is called being a good friend" Angela said with a broad grin, she was winning

"…Alright. As I'm constantly being informed 'the dead bodies can wait another day' though I don't quite understand how the deceased can be described as waitin-"

Angela cut her off in excitement, "Oh thank you Sweetie, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I really think that's an excessive utterance of appreciation, Ange." Brennan called as her best friend waltzed out the door.

Brennan sighed, what had she gotten herself into…

She peered helplessly at her reflection.

"Angela this skirt is tiny." Brennan whined as she looked at the very skimpy outfit that her best friend had convinced her to wear.

"What exactly is the theme of this art exhibit?!"

She received no answer from her best friend. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable being seen let alone painted or photographed in this light, Angela"

"The lighting is perfect sweetie" Angela replied fringing innocence.

"I know that a person of your caliber understood that I was not referring to luminescent qualities." Brennan snapped.

"Come on Bren, it's only for a little while." Angela promised. "It will be over before you know it."

Brennan sighed and walked over to Angela clutching the offending outfit.

"Fine, but I have nowhere to change."

"Ah, sweetie, there is a bathroom for a reason."

Brennan's eyes grew dramatically as she looked outside Angela's office and watched the multitude of people mulling about the Jeffersonian. The only thought that persisted in her mind was having one of her team members spot her walking out of the bathroom in this _**thing**_ Angela called an outfit. But there was nothing she could do, Angela had her cornered.

Irrational as it was, Brennan felt a certain sense of doom as she walked towards the bathroom. She began to thoroughly wish that the blinds in her office hadn't broken.

~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~***~*~**~**~*

Alright what did you think of the beginning? Did we catch your interest?


	2. Salacious Me

Wow we got tons of story alerts so you guys must like it :)

~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~***~*~**~**~*

Brennan preferred a more elegant style with a hint of passion and a touch of flesh not this objectifying sex ensemble she was currently and uncomfortable jammed in.

The outfit wasn't historically correct or even close to accurate and no sane sensible person would ever step out onto a battle field in it.

The skin tight leather like material wrapped around her lower half barely covered her ass. The leather war skirt barely surpassed the leather skirt below it and seemed to be some strange derivative of the Roman war skirt. It was studded with evenly spaced metal caps that shined brightly in the light. The upper half of the ensemble was just as provocative and unreasonable as the lower, probably more so. It would be defined as a corset, a corset that was making it rather difficult to breath and squeezing the life out of her 'girls up top' as Angela liked to call them. The only thing keeping her from spilling over was the strange metal circular decorations right on the breast sections. From there the leather and metal shoulder straps followed the same intricate design of the "Breast Plates." To top it all off Angela had matching wrist guards, arm cuffs, and high heels, really high heels.

If Angela thought she was going to get this forensic anthropologist out of this bathroom during working hours she had thoroughly lost her mind. Brennan reached for her regular clothes only to have her fingers grasp air. She looked about the stall wildly in utter panic.

She froze and stood in shock as realization sunk in, Angela had taken her clothes. She groaned in frustration, paced the small bathroom, and tried to think of a way to get back to her office without being seen.

Coming up with a plausible plan was proving to be difficult, nothing realistic was occurring to her and she was left feeling trapped and more frustrated than ever.

A few minutes passed before a knock on the door stopped her wild thoughts and made her blood freeze.

"Sweetie, come out. I need to do your hair and makeup." demanded Angela's muffled voice.

"No!" Brennan called out as anger bubbled up from the pit of her stomach.

"Come on Bren it's not that bad."

"You took my clothes Angela, how is that not bad?!" She demanded.

A small sigh come from the other side of the door, "Come on Bren, you probably look hot." Angela said wheedling.

"I'm practically wearing a bikini! No, not even a bikini" Brennan spat out. She walked over to a mirror and groaned at the sight of the costume. "I feel like a…like a…I don't want anyone seeing me like this! It's not appropriate for the work place"

"You're coming out of there right now Brennan or I'll get a certain Special Agent to come and break down the door."

Brennan paled. That was all she needed, Booth to break down the door in a panic only to find her half naked in an outfit that would surely offend his Catholic nature.

"I'm pulling out my phone now…" taunted Angela

Brennan groped for an excuse, her best friend would do it in fact she'd get great pleasure in calling Booth. With that thought she threw open the door.

"Perfect!" Angela grinned snapping her phone shut "And don't look at me like that. You look hot. Come on, I have the make-up and hair stuff all set up in my office."

Brennan followed her as quickly as possible in six inch gladiator heels that wrapped around her calves. She kept her eyes focused on Angela's office trying to avoid the reactions of the occupants of the Jeffersonian.

"Angela!" Cam called

Brennan tried to continue to her best friend's office only to be stopped by said best friend clutching at her forearm.

"…Dr. Brennan" Cam said acknowledging the blushing Brennan then turned to Angela and struggled not to react "…Angela, I was wondering if you had the- I'm sorry" Cam said swinging her attention to Brennan unable to resist, "Dr. Brennan what exactly are you wearing?"

"Angela- I-She…needed my assistance." Brennan said embarrassed and flustered.

"Mmm, okay!" Cam responded in slight disbelief and raised her eyebrows. She turned back to Angela trying to get over the shock "So! Angela the reconstruction?"

Brennan broke away from Angela's grasp and wobbled the last few feet to Angela's office.

"You actually got her into the outfit?" Cam asked in amazement

"Didn't you see her?" Angela asked smug.

"I am impressed"

"Thank you"

"How did you manage to get her into it let alone convince her?" Cam asked as she watched Brennan attempt to pace Angela's office.

Angela snickered as she took in Cam's shocked and disbelieving face.

"I guilted her into it." Angela shrugged. "It wasn't easy though. I had to practically beg her by bringing up the fact that I help her out a LOT and that she could do this little thing for me. I did have to threaten to call Booth though before she would come out of the bathroom."

Cam smiled at the thought of Booth seeing Brennan in the outfit that was strikingly familiar to that of Xena Warrior Princess. She could just picture his jaw dropping and his eyes bulging out as he took in the small outfit that his partner and love interest was poured into.

"You should call him." Cam said suddenly with a wicked grin, loving the mental image that had formed in her mind. It would be hilarious to see what went down between the two.

"WH-What? You actually want me to call him? For real?" Angela stammered looking at Cam as if she had lost her mind and then Angela couldn't help but grin.

"Yes." Cam said plainly her wicked grin stretching further across her face. "Don't you think it would be a blast to have Seeley see Dr. Brennan dressed in that salacious outfit? Can you just imagine? He would probably faint in shock."

Angela brought the mental image to mind and couldn't resist. "Camille Saroyan I never knew you had it in you. We need to conspire more often. Okay. You can call Booth, but not until I'm done with the portrait part. If he shows up early she'll bolt before I can finish…before I can fully entrap her and she has no way to bail out"

Cam nodded and watched as Angela made her way into her office.

"It's going to be hard enough to get her to pose." Angela muttered steeling herself for an argument with Brennan.

~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

Ok really? What did ya think? Come on now don't be shy...I will send out the evil goggle pigeons to peck you tell us what you think! Could you picture the outfit well enough?


	3. Poses and Text Scheming

Now we love you we really do but poor Americanchick and I are barely getting reviews or feedback even a simple quick love it would be appreciated :( *tears* I hate to do this but I think I'm gonna have to bring out the dancing bones and they're gonna come rattlin up to those doorsteps and make your phalanges dance across that keyboard and type a stupid review!!!!

okay now that im done with that little rant....continueing on with the story....BUBBLES!....

~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

The sound of a spraying aerosol can drowned out any other noise in the Artist's office.

"Ack! My God Angela do you have to use such excessive amounts of hair spray?" Brennan chocked.

"It's called teasing your hair and when you tease you tend to use hairspray."Angela said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You've gone through as least two bottles of the stuff" smart mouthed Brennan.

"Have not, and I'm almost done. Perfect sex hair is a hard thing to create." Replied Angela as she meticulously placed a section of Brennan's hair and spritzed it with more heavy hold hairspray.

"Sex hair? Hair cannot have sex Angela" choked Brennan.

"Really Bren, you've never heard of the term sex hair?"

Brennan shook her head in exasperation

"You know just after you've had sex-"

"Whoa! I think I just came in at the wrong part of the conversation" interrupted Hodgins

Angela turned around and addressed the bug man and Brennan thanked God, not that there was such a being, that she was shielded from view

"Hey Jack, we were talking about hair." Angela replied nonchalant as if that simple sentence explained everything.

"uh hu and the government doesn't really record our phone conversations." Hodgins said skeptically

Both women rolled their eyes.

"Why does it smell like your burning through the ozone layer in here?" he said referring to the copious amount of hairspray thickening the air.

"Did you have a purpose for being here, Jack?" replied an annoyed Angela.

"Yeah Cam said Dr. Brennan was in your office. Do either of you know what's going on with her? She was acting really weird gave this strange grin and-" his words hit a brick wall and he practically choked on his tongue as Angela shifted to reveal Brennan.

Hodgins was at a loss for words as he took in his colleague and friend standing in the most erotic outfit he had ever seen and that included some of the items Angela had modeled for him.

It wasn't until he felt a hand gently close his mouth that he snapped back to reality.

"Um… I ah…leaving now" He stammered before turning and departing quickly from the room.

Angela let out a small snort as Brennan sent her a glare.

"Can you lock the door?" She asked desperately.

"Oh no sweetie, sorry but it stays open." Angela said with a Cheshire grin, "What if there is some emergency or someone needs something important? We can't be inaccessible."

"Angela you know that I don't want anyone to see me like this, and now not only Cam, but Hodgins has too."

Angela just smirked as she pulled out her phone and began texting.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked slowly as if afraid of the answer.

"Nothing." Angela said innocently as she closed the phone and put it back in her pocket, "Now let me touch up your makeup and then we can get started with the painting."

That nothing was an exchange between Cam and Angela through text.

Angela's reply to earlier text:

_Perfect, tell him to meet us at the LAE_

Cam: _? 0_o_

_It's the Live Art Exhibit_

_O good! :D_

_Tell him it opens at 5 :) I can't wait to see his face!_

_:( I can't leave I'm gonna miss it_

_I promise to take video and pics *evil grin*_

_ok!^_^ _

The office was completely quiet aside from the scratching of pencil against paper, the swish of a tightly bound brush and the soft melody of Beethoven's moonlight sonata that was wafting out of the Ipod dock on Angela's desk.

Brennan stood poised on a small platform beside the Angelator, that was serving as a jungle background. Brennan was trying her best not to complain about how uncomfortable she was feeling.

At last, the swish of the paintbrush stopped and Angela slowly rose from her seat and took a few steps back to look at and admire the stunning portrait that she had just finished.

"Perfect. You are an excellent model, Hun."

Brennan sighed in relief, "Thank you. I'll just change really quickly and you can have your stuff back."

"Oh no, quite the contrary, you're going to keep the outfit on and we are going to go to the stage set-up for the photo shoot."

"What?" Brennan choked out.

"Photo shoot, remember. We've had a change of location we're doing it here. I approved it with Cam. We are using one of the platforms. They interns should be done with the set up. The Jeffersonian is the perfect setting. Blending the warrior world with that of the skeletons and steel of the Jeffersonian just seemed so symbolic. I couldn't resist." Angela said happily and looked at Brennan's pale face "I told you I wanted to do more than one medium of art." she said exasperated

"Well yes but-"

"And you said that it was okay"

"Yes but-"

"And if you broke the agreement a certain FBI man would be called over to the Jeffersonian"

"HEY! That was _not_ part of the agreement!"

"Well it is now." Angela said with finality and a wicked grin, "If you don't do it than _your_ special agent stops by _**and**_ gets text messages filled with certain cell phone pictures…" Angela lightly threatened

"This is blackmail…He's not mine." was all Brennan could muster as a response.

~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Okay come on now that I thoroughly reprimanded you…make Americanchick happy and review and give me a tingly happy feeling every time Im bored and check my email only to find a review I can reply to :)


	4. Photography and LAE

Apparently threats and begging work! lol Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and favz you make us feel all warm and fuzzy…The threat of dancing bones still stands *grin*

ON WITH THE STORY!...dont kno why I yelled it…

~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
Thankfully, for Brennan, half the Jeffersonian staff had left for lunch. She clutched her lab coat close to her body and wished once again that she wasn't dressed in the ridiculous outfit. Brennan strode to the platform that Angela had commandeered the interns to set up.

She peered around the transformed platform in interest. The platform was covered with Angela's photography gear. The metal medical table shone brightly in the photography lights that cast eerie shadows and illuminated gaping skulls that were strewn about the platform.

"Angela! Human remains are not-" but her protests against miss use of human remains died on her lips. She picked up one of the skulls and peered at it intensely.

"Amazing isn't it?" Angela said climbing up to the platform, "My friend Andrew made them. He is an exceptional sculptor. He'd be happy to know that his superior sculpting skills fooled the great Temperance Brennan if only for a moment."

"They are exceptional renderings" Brennan agreed with fascination.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, take the lab coat off"

Brennan peered around at the almost bare Jeffersonian and was comforted to see that much of the platform was blocked by Angela's equipment. She pulled back her lab coat and reluctantly slid it off her shoulders as Angela fiddled with her camera.

"I understand that this is an art project so the regular rules of reality don't necessarily apply but this is an extreme stretching." Brennan said tugging at the material beneath the war skirt, "This outfit is impractical and ridiculous. A real warrior would _not_ wear this on the battle field. The tight material wrapped around my legs restricts my movement worse than the medieval suits of armor. The war skirt isn't even in the correct era, actually I'm not even sure which era of warriors you're trying to represent, and the Roman war skirts were never this short." She continued, looking at the strips of leather that swayed as she adjusted her stance. "This-this…corset representative of a leather jerkin restricts my breathing, making it an unfeasible piece of protection and just another useless annoyance. I couldn't even begin to label the problems with these shoes." She said staring down at the offending six inch heels, "The only accurate pieces of the whole outfit are the wrist guards and shoulder cuffs." She finished, exasperation coloring her voice.

"I have some props I want you to use." Angela said ignoring Brennan's ramblings and pulled out a sword.

"My Egyptian ceremonial sword? This is why you borrowed it three days ago? I thought you said it was for a project for the Jeffersonian." Brennan said confused and a little offended that her friend had lied.

Angela shrugged, "You know when I asked I didn't expect you to have one but when you replied that you did I wasn't surprised. I couldn't pass up the opportunity and I did use it for that project I just kept it for this one" she said handing Brennan the sword and returned to fiddling with her camera.

"Now I _really_ don't know what era you're representing" Brennan muttered darkly as she did a few practice strokes with the Egyptian sword.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caught the women's attention.

"Holy Crap!" echoed a childish expletive from a certain psychologist.

"You know when we referenced Xena after the whole black night incident we weren't being serious…exactly" Hodgins said trying to make light of the situation as he walked on to the platform followed by a googly-eyed Sweets. Hodgins was over his earlier shock…sort of.

"Hodgins, Dr. Sweets" Brennan said acknowledging their presences.

"It's a-She's-Oh my-"was the babbling and nonsensical reply from Sweets.

"I still don't know who or what this Xena is." Brennan bit off tightly.

"TV show warrior princess" Angela said cutting off any long in depth explanation from Hodgins or an over eager Sweets. "Now I want you to stand here…" Angela said placing her best friend in the middle of the platform, "…and I want you to make an Isosceles triangle with your legs…good…stunning legs hun"

"Thank you" Brennan replied then turned her head to Hodgins and a still babbling Sweets, "Don't you want to go to lunch or finish up some work?"

"And miss this? No way." Hodgins replied with a chuckle

Brennan glared.

Angela interrupted, "I want you to pose aggressively like…like the Greek Antianeira from Iliad. You know the Amazon Warrior Women." she said trying to give her best friend a role to play.

"I know who they are" Brennan replied with irritation, "But they are fictional beings from an epic poem, Angela."

"Yes but I want you to pretend…like going undercover"

"There's actually archaeological evidence that women warriors existed in that time period." interjected Hodgins, Angela gave him a thankful look.

"Yes but no proof that the Antianeira from the epic poem Iliad ever existed." argued Brennan

"Fine, then don't think about the Antianeira specifically just think fierce warrior woman." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"But there was no proof that they carried swords."

"Yes but you do and that's that. Now let's begin."

Hodgins pulled a pale and practically melted Sweets from the platform.

(O_o)(#_#)(!_!) (O_o)(#_#)(!_!)(O_o)(#_#)(!_!)

"Well done, Sweetie. These pictures are going to be excellent." Angela said thoroughly satisfied with their photograph session.

Brennan beamed. The experience actually hadn't been that bad, she had rather enjoyed it. She'd modeled before for the jacket covers of her books but that had been an utterly different modeling experiance. As enlightening and interesting the experience had been she'd be happy to get back into her own clothes and the real world. That relaxing thought was shattered by Angela's next words.

"You need to stay in the outfit for a while longer. We have to go to a living art exhibit." Angela said as she packed away her gear.

Brennan stumbled and paled. One look at Angela's face told her she wasn't getting out of the newest arrangement.

Brennan was squirming in the seat of Angela's car as they drove to the art exhibit.  
She really didn't want to go, she wanted to turn around now, head back to the Jeffersonian, grab her clothes, go home, and to try and forget that any of this was happening.

Forget that she had just spent a good four hours of her work day posing for a painting and photographs that Angela wouldn't let her see. Forget that she was wearing the most salacious outfit to ever touch her skin. Forget that she was currently on her way to the Living Art Exhibit. Forget that it was the LAE's five year anniversary event. Forget that the LAE was an extremely popular event that hundreds of people attended.

It was bad enough that the team and Sweets had seen her in this outfit but to have other people, people she didn't even know, see her in an outfit that makes her look like a stripper, was beyond what she had agreed too. The only thought that could comfort her was the fact that since these people were all strangers she had a minimal chance of ever associating or running into them ever again. That thought was the only comfort to Brennan as Angela drove haphazardly through the crowded streets to the LAE.

Brennan had never agreed to go to this stupid exhibit but Angela being, well, Angela, had somehow convinced her to get into the car and to suck up her pride. Now her over active and completely scientific brain was working in overdrive on ways to get out of this…so far it had failed.

As they pulled up to a large intimidating building cloaked in a large garish sign that shouted "LAE" Brennan was utterly resigned to her fate.

After all, it couldn't get any worse….

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*

I'm not sure but I think Brennan just doomed herself with that last thought *evil grin*

Ok show us the love people what did you think!?!?!?! I'm sure you all thought Booth was going to be in this chapter *evil laugh* but we thought we could drag it out a bit longer...bad girls bad lol

(and a side note we know you can't finish a painting that fast but hey we all kno there is no way Brennan could be convinced to stay in that outfit for multiple days…unless of course a certain FBI agent trapped her in a room and ravished her but then again she wouldn't be wearing it anymore would she lol)


	5. Oh Mother!

Alright! Here is the much awaited chapter!!!!!!

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*

It had just gotten worse.

Brennan stood in shock and horror as she saw the one person that she wanted to avoid at all costs enter through the double doors of the LAE, Booth.

She watched in a daze as he walked through the doors and into the throng of people and as she watched him she realized that he wasn't alone, standing beside him with a firm grasp on his arm was an elderly woman. The woman looked around happily with a bright smile on her face as she took in all of the people who were representing art.

Brennan watched as the woman turned to Booth and began to converse to him. Brennan couldn't hear what was said but she could see Booth smile and give a small laugh and the woman turn away grinning. _Oh God_, she _recognized_ that woman.

"Okay sweetie." She heard Angela call to her. "You need to get into position."

Brennan turned to her friend and blinked in confusion for a second before shaking her head frantically.

"No, there is no way you are getting me up on that." She said as she pointed to the platform.

"Why?" Angela asked with raised eyebrows, slightly shocked at her friend's behavior.

"B- Booth is here with his-" Brennan stuttered as a bright blush crept up her cheeks.

"Really, where is he?!" Angela squealed cutting off her friend. Angela's face instantly lit up and a huge smile blossomed on her face as she scanned the crowd for the handsome F.B.I agent. After a few moments she yelled out, "BINGO!"

She quickly grabbed Brennan's arm and left their designated area, heading in Booth's direction.

Brennan's stomach sank and her muscles went rigid, "No Angela let's go back to the platform." Brennan protested trying to pull her friend back towards their area "I'll get up on the platform" she begged desperately trying to break Angela's firm grasp. Her fear was irrational and she knew that, she also knew that such provocative items were not unusual in society, especially at an art exhibit where she and Angela had actually spotted some nude exhibits. None of these musings could quell her fear and embarrassment, not even the fact that she knew she had an exceptionally fit and healthy body.

"Not going to happen." Angela said as she tugged Brennan along and called out to the hunky agent, "Booth!"

Booth turned around at the sound of Angela's voice and it was too late for Brennan to escape.

He spotted Angela making her way towards him and noticed that she had a firm grasp on someone. That someone was scantily clad, extremely provocative, and down right hot. As the two women approach it took him a moment to realize that the scantily clad woman in Angela's grasp was none other than his partner.

"B-Bones?" He stammered as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Brennan turned a dark shade of red and stared at Booth unable to speak.

Angela smirked as she looked at the two of them and then turned to the woman at Booth's side who had a curious and bemused look on her face.

"Hi." Angela said extending her hand in greeting, "I'm a friend of Booth's."

"You must be Angela." The woman said as she pulled her attention away from the two adults in front of her. "I'm Seeley's mom, Anne Booth."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Booth. What brings you and…Seeley out here tonight?" Angela asked sweetly, feeling a tad odd calling Booth by his first name.

"Oh I love the LAE, I get Seeley to bring me every year. I'm assuming that you and your friend are in it this year. Camille mentioned something of the sort to me" Anne Booth said gesturing to Brennan who was still in a staring contest with a partially melted Booth who was busy pulling at a suddenly too tight tie.

"This is my first year entering in the LAE. This is my friend Temperance Brennan. She's helping me with my exhibit."

Anne Booth blinked in surprise as she realized that the woman in the staring contest with her son was the woman that her son talked about constantly. "Oh my. So you're the infamous Temperance Brennan. Seeley talks about you all the time. I've been dying to meet you."

"Oh I'm sorry" Brennan said tearing her gaze from Booth

"Why are you sorry, dear?"

"I wasn't aware that you were ill"

"Ill?"

"Yes you said-"

"It's a saying, Bones" Booth managed to rasp out.

"Bones?" asked a puzzled Anne

"Yes, it's my nickname" Brennan said turning to the older woman

Anne Booth darkened and glared at her son, "Seeley Booth what have I told you about giving people offending nicknames?!"

"Oh no really it's all right." Brennan defended a chastened looking Booth, "I didn't like it at first-"

"Not helping, Bones." Booth muttered.

"But now I do. It's much too odd _not_ to have him call me Bones" she explained.

"Mhm" Anne replied still glaring at her son.

Her glare quickly turned to a smile that she couldn't contain as she and the small group walked around the exhibit for a few minutes before Angela and Brennan had to return to their station.

Anne and Angela walked ahead leaving Booth and Brennan alone. The two women gazed at all the different and amazing pieces of art that had been created for the occasion while Booth and Brennan only managed to gaze at each other with awkward looks and weak smiles.

Anne looked back at the two as she strung her arm through Angela's and let out a gentle laugh as she saw her son and his partner glare with deadly menace at her and Angela for leaving them behind.

"So, how long has my Seeley been in love with Doctor Brennan?" Anne asked as they stopped in front of a piece of art.

Angela smiled looking behind them and turned to Anne, "I would have to say that it happened shortly after they met. At first it was just attraction and then it grew. She won't admit it, but she loves him too."

Booth and Brennan caught up to the women who quickly ended their conversation and Angela decided to put her friends out of their misery.

"We really must get back to our station. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Booth" Angela remarked. The group said their goodbyes and the two Booth's watched as the young women walked away. When they were out of sight Anne turned to her son with a knowing smile.

"Doctor Brennan is very pretty isn't she?" She asked slyly.

Booth let out a sigh and gazed at his mother and eyed the huge smile that was plastered across her face with resignation.

"Mother…" He started but was cut off when his mom stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest.

"You listen to me Seeley Booth. I've heard you talk about her and now I've seen the way that you look at her. You want more than a partnership with that woman and certainly more than the friendship you have now. You love her and you better let her know before it's too late" Anne finished with a glare. "Now let's go check out the rest of the art." She said ending the conversation. She'd given him enough to think about for now and she didn't need to say more.

~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Oh that Anne Booth struck a bulls eye and pinched it right in the ass!  
Anne was all Americanchick's conception so congratulate her on a wonderfully conceived character :)

Don't forget to review! even a short "great" will suffice!

Oh and stay tuned for the next chapter, we're not done with you yet!!!


	6. God? and Dinner

Wahahahhaha….I don't know why i just did that…I just felt like it…

Ok so someone (camcalli) requested that we have more of an insight in to the characters thought so we hope it proves satisfactory :)

~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

The small group rejoined as the exhibit was shut down and dismantled. Brennan had changed back into her work clothes. They made their way out of the building and to their cars. Anne and Angela walked arm in arm and talked animatedly about the different works. Brennan and Booth trailed behind.

'_Um God? It's me…Temperance Brennan… but you already knew that at least that's what I'm told. You're kind of like Santa Claus… anyways I know I don't believe in you but I was wondering if maybe you could make this all a dream not that that is really plausible or practical but you are all powerful…supposedly'_ Brennan thought feeling slightly foolish as she walked along side Booth.

"You looked, look…very…" Booth said searching for the appropriate word. You don't exactly tell your partner she looks sensual, sexy, hot…smokin' hot.

'_Penance, I'll be doing penance for months, no years.'_ Booth thought dejectedly.

He'd had less than pure thoughts about his partner before, quite often if he was being honest, but nothing so provocative as what she'd revealed in that exhibit. All through the art show he'd been busy trying to catch glimpses of Brennan rather than looking at the works before him and even when he wasn't trying to catch glimpses all he could see and think about was her in that outfit  
'_She __**is**__ a piece of art'_ he thought as he stared unobtrusively at his partner walking beside him, '_She even manages to make that suit look hot. It doesn't matter what she wears even in full suit up gear out in the field she has guys hit on her.'_ That last thought sent a dark cloud across his face.

"Ridiculous." Brennan said trying to finish his flailing sentence.

'_I've offended his Catholic sense of propriety!' _She thought frantically, _'His mother! What does his mother think?!? I know the body is a natural thing. Some tribes in Africa exist totally nude, in some cultures clothing is a sign of shame and low status. Should I tell him that…I don't know… As Booth would say 'Enough Anthropological mumbo jumbo'. I just need to accept the fact that he may never speak to me again…but he looked like he enjoyed it. Maybe I should tell him that it's only natural that a man is attracted to a provocative outfit…but he always gets so uptight and embarrassed when we enter the realm of sex…and with his mother in hearing range it probably isn't the best subject to engage in…he's going to say something, I just need to be prepared for the worst._' She winced in apprehension at his next words as he turned to her.

"What?! No! I thought you were stunning and sexy" blurted Booth, ".…in a friendly objective guy friend kinda way." he finished blushing.  
_'No! No! No! that did not just come out of my mouth, I did not just say that to my partner'_

"I don't think you can be objective and-" began Brennan only to be cut off by Anne Booth asking a question.

_'O my! He just…friendly and objective? You can't be both. In a guy friend way?... I really need to talk to Angela about Guy Friend rules. It all seems so complicated; guy hugs, guy friend love, and now weird guy friend objectivity that labeled me as sexy…'_

"I'm sorry, what that was?" Brennan inquired snapping out of her contemplations.

"How does joining us for dinner sound?" Anne suggested peering at Angela and Brennan.

Booth stared off into space.

'_Of course she has to focus on my grammar gaffe…gaffe since when do I use the word gaffe. I hang around the squints too much…but I like being around her...uh them…Whatever as long as she focuses on my grammar issues and not the fact that I just called her sexy in a guy friend kinda way. I'm really surprised she hasn't called me out on the whole guy hug thing…then again I assured her it was really and she trusts me…I basically lied to her…What's that, another year of penance?, I think I've accumulated at least 20 years…maybe I should just become a monk.' _Booth thought with a grimace.

Unaware of Booth's internal monologue Angela readily agreed and smiled brightly as Brennan who agreed reluctantly, followed by a grunt of agreement from Booth. It wasn't as if they really had a choice in the matter, Anne and Angela both wanted to go to dinner and that meant Brennan and Booth were along for the ride. After all, Booth had driven his mother and Brennan had ridden with Angela so the group decided on a new popular restaurant with excellent mac n' cheese and broke up to get into their respective vehicles.

"Can't we just head back to the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked Angela as they got on the interstate.

"Not going to happen sweetie." Angela chuckled as she caught the look of discomfort on her friend's face. "It'll be fine Bren. I gave you your clothes back, so it's not as if anyone is going to see you dressed up as Xena."

"True." Brennan said looking down at her professional slacks and jacket and sighing in relief, happy to be out of that outrageous outfit.

"Then what's wrong?" Angela asked. "You and Booth go out all the time."

"We go to the diner." Brennan stated. "We don't go out to fancy restaurants with other people...And we-it's a casual thing between friends when we're together."

Angela gave her friend a curious look and sighed, "This isn't going to be any different."

"How is it _not_ going to be different Angela? When we socialize outside of work, it's hardly ever with other people besides our team. But this time we are going to be with his mother, his _mother _Angela." Brenna said fustrated.

"It is going to be fine." Angela said slowly and softly.

Brennan huffed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively as she stared out the window watching the darkened world pass by the passenger window.

"I don't do well in social situations, Ange" she whispered towards the window, "You know that…I know it and Booth definitely knows it. What if I say something that offends his mother?" she said rubbing her hands up and down her face as if she could scrub away the worry.

"You'll be fine, Sweetie." Angela smiled "Annie adores you."

"Annie?" Brennan said with disbelief. Her best friend was already engaged in affable terms with Mrs. Booth, enough to be using terms of endearment.

"Mmhm. She loves you."

"That's not possible, Ange. I just barely met the woman."

"Perhaps, but from what I hear "_Seeley"_ talks about you a great deal." teased Angela.

_Seeley?_ Today was just not going in her favor. Brennan sighed in resignation as they pulled up to the restaurant.

As it turned out the restaurant needed advanced reservations for dining.

"Come on, Bones. Can't you pull some strings?" whined Booth.

"I thought you told me it was wrong to use my status like that" snapped Brennan, "As I recall just last week when I used my "strings" you told me-"

"That was different." Booth defended.

"How? Because this restaurant is rumored to sell the best mac n' cheese in the city?" Brennan asked rolling her eyes.

"I bet it's not as good as your mac n' cheese" Booth wheedled.

"Stop kissing my backside." Brennan quipped then blushed as she realized his mother was watching the whole exchange. She stepped back from the close proximity they had engaged in while bickering.

"You cook, Temperance?" Anne inquired trying to quell the other woman's embarrassment.

"Yep. She makes the best mac n' cheese there is" Booth interjected proudly as if he had a hand in this achievement.

Brennan ignored his comment and headed towards the exit.

"Tempe! My love, is that you?" interrupted a loud cry that came from a tall rugged man rushing towards the group in a chef jacket.

"Jamie!" cried Brennan as the man crushed her in a breath stealing hug.

The man was not only tall but rather broad with large muscles and rather handsome. His crystal blue eyes gazed intelligently at the rest of the group. He pushed Brennan away but grasped her shoulders turning her this way and that inspecting her body up and down. Anne noted the jealousy that flashed across her son's face.

"Tsk. Tsk. To skinny, Love. Much too skinny." Jamie said giving Brennan a brilliant teasing smile. He turned to the group, "And are these people with you, love?"

Booth stepped forward and put a possessive hand on Brennan's lower back and stuck out his hand, "_Special Agent_ Seeley Booth." His handshake was tinged with aggression and a challenge that Jamie ignored.

Brennan stepped away from Booth, "This is my partner Booth and his mother Mrs. Booth and this is my best friend Angela."

"Ah! The artist and the partner and his mother." Jamie said bowing to all three "Were you going to attend my humble culinary abode for dinner?"

"That was the plan but it seems we need a reservation." Angela said batting her eyelashes at Jamie.

"What?!" Jamie said with disbelief, "Not for my Tempe. Absolutely unacceptable. Havier! Find a table for my love and her guests." He commanded to a short Latino man.

"Sir, all the tables are full…"

"Then set them up in my private quarters" Jamie blasted with irritation and the short steward scuttled away. "Really, you'd think the staff would be able to come up with their own solutions. Ah, well can't blame him he's only been working with me for a week, he'll learn."

"I didn't know you had opened a new restaurant." Brennan said with a smile

"All thanks to you, love." Jamie replied beaming.

Brennan gave him a quizzical look.

"Word got out that the great Temperance Brennan dined at my little shack and business began to boom." He chuckled

"I'm sure it was just the food, Jamie" she reprimanded, "You don't have any empirical proof to back that hypothesis."

"Actually I do. It's hanging in my office back at _The Tamborine_. A particular newspaper article that you were quoted saying and I believe your exact words were 'I adore _The Tamborine_. The chief has excellent culinary skills and the food is very authentic.' Soon after that I got quite a few of your avid fans coming in search of the famous Dr. Brennan to appear at my restaurant and eating while they waited. Word got round quickly after that."

Havier came scurrying back, "The dinning quarters are ready Chef Talbot."

"Follow Havier, Love." Jamie said pecking Brennan on the cheek, "I must regretfully depart from your presence." He said bowing to the group Brennan laughed at something that Jamie whispered in her ear and saw Booth frown out of the corner of her eye. _'What's wrong with him?'_ She thought.

"I must ensure that my kitchen does not fall into disaster!" Jamie called and he swiftly departed.

Shrugging off Booth's strange behavior Brennan called a goodbye to Jamie and turned back to the conversation that Angela and Anne were having. She chanced another look at Booth and saw that his expression had cleared some. '_Strange' _She thought, but let it go.

'_What does he have that's so great?' _Booth thought as he witnessed Brennan's easy stance with Jamie, talking and laughing effortlessly at something that Jamie had whispered in her ear just before he left. _'It isn't as if he has an impressive job…Okay so being able to make wonderful food is a skill, but it isn't as if he saves the world from bad people.'_

Booth let out a small puff of air and decided that it would be best to just forget about it for the time being. _'They're just friends anyway…She would have mentioned if she was seeing someone…' _He mentally shrugged off the worry and addressed her,"So…Jamie?" he inquired.

"What about him?" Brennan said with disinterest.

"Is he your boyfriend, dear?" questioned Anne with hidden consternation, hoping that her son truly hadn't missed his opportunity with the bright young scientist.

'What evidence brought you to that line of conclusion?" Brennan inquired curiously. Perhaps the answer would better help her understand why she and Booth seemed to get the same assumption when they were together.

"He was very touchy and he kept calling you Love." Booth said darkly.

Brennan gave him an inquiry look wondering what had him so agitated. He dismissed her silent enquiry and waited for her to deny the accusations.

"Well yes…"

Booths face fell

"…but those things are just part of his culture."

"So he's not your boyfriend?" Angela asked.

"Of course not" Brennan stated exasperated as if the conclusion should have been obvious.

Booth instantly brightened and stayed in a good mood for most of the night.

The dinner went smoothly with a few appearances from Jamie who took a great interest in the group and their satisfaction with their meals. He put in a few words of what he thought was the best on the menu and what the best desserts were if they were to order.

The group had been slightly awkward when they first sat to eat but quickly relaxed in one another's presence. They got to talking and laughing and didn't realize how quickly time had pasted until Jamie approached them and informed them that they would be closing soon but they were welcome to stay past closing. The group decided it was best if they got home and said their goodbyes to Jamie before heading outside.

"I had a lot of fun. Didn't you Seeley?" Anne asked as they walked out into the crisp air.

"Yea it was great." Booth smiled as his mother took his arm and they started to walk to his car.

"We'll have to do it again sometime." Angela piped up and smiled when she saw both Booth and Brennan grimace and send each other slightly alarmed looks behind Anne's back.

"That would be terrific." Anne agreed as she gave Angela a hug and then turned to Brennan. "It was great to finally meet you Temperance. Seeley talks about you all the time."

"Oh, ah it was great meeting you as well." Brennan said as she was embraced tightly by Anne.

"Okay Seeley, bring me home before the sun rises." Anne said as she made her way to the car.

Booth just rolled his eyes and smiled at Brennan.

"Bye Ange." He called as he saw the artist open the car door and get in.

"Bye Booth!" She called back.

"Hey, so I'll see you later?" He asked Brennan.

"Yes I'll see you later." Brennan agreed as she started to make her way to Angela's car.

"Hey Bones!" Booth called out. "You're Mac N' Cheese is still the best!" He said as he got in the car and smiled at her look of pride.

"Let's go home Ange." Brennan said as she closed her door and watched the Booths drive off.

*nervous laughs* we saw the pitch forks and torches come out when we you read about Jamie but is ok cause you want to kno what he whispered to Brennan "Your FBI man is a hunk" lol

Ok let us know what you think!!! REVIEW!

Oh and this isn't the end we've got one more chapter to go!!!!


	7. Finished

EPILOGUE

Brennan stared intently at the file in her hand as she walked through the Jeffersonian hallways making her way to Angela's office. When she entered Angela's office she failed to look up from the file therefore neglecting to spot the presence of every team member including Booth. She also missed the varying degrees of guilt that crossed various faces and one very smug satisfied smile.

"Hey Bren" Angela smiled.

"Angela." Brennan said acknowledging her friend, "I was wondering if you had been able to make anything of the damaged photos." She said staring intently at a photo of a particular fissure on the skull of their latest victim, "I think I've pinpointed the cause of death but Booth has a gut feeling about those photos. He thinks they are pertinent to solving the case. I also came to check on your progress with the facial reconstruction." Brennan finished and finally looked up from her file.

"Was there some meeting that I was unaware of?" Brennan asked baffled by the full room.

"Actually, Sweetie, I was just about to demand your presence in my office but you beat me to it."

"How could I have beaten you to anything when I wasn't aware that we were competing? I hardly think that's fair even if I did win."

"No Bones. She meant that you arrived before she was able to ask for your presence" intercepted Booth.

"Yes, that was very apparent Booth. It's the competitive behavior that I don't"

"It's just an expression, Bones"

"One that makes absolutely no sense"

"Whatever, Sweetie. Let's focus on why everyone is here." Angela interrupted turning to large covered canvases that sat on easels in the middle of the room. "I finished the painting and the prints from our session came back" Angela said excitedly.

Angela eagerly unveiled each shot beginning with the painted piece Brennan had posed for in the office.

The painted canvas was sensual and beautifully done with exceptional detail.

"That's amazing, Ange" Brennan breathed and everyone nodded in agreement.

Angela smiled brilliantly, "Wait till you see how the photos turned out!"

She simultaneously revealed the sets of photos and exclamations of appreciation expelled from the group.

Booth sputtered and choked. He'd being doing penance for the rest of his life.

"Wow Dr.B. I didn't know you had it in you. I knew you had the body for it." Hodgins teased looking at a particularly fierce pose that Brennan had adopted with a look of intensity. She looked like a true Warrior Woman.

"Absolutely stunning Dr. Brennan" Cam complimented.

"Ange, you did such an exceptional job. The way you captured the light…to be honest I thought the pictures would look less than… appropriate" Brennan said

"Aren't they great? I was thinking about hanging them up in the Jeffersonian" Angela grinned mischievously.

…..The End

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fluffy Bunny Knots!!! Was it as good for you as it was for us?!?!?

*Cackle* do u think Ange would really do it?

Well …it's done :( *sigh*no more story…:( well we hope you enjoyed it


End file.
